The Effects of Alcohol
by The Writer Keeps Writing
Summary: It was only a stroke of luck that the night Akaito got home early was the night Kaito had decided to try his hand at alcohol. Bad decision? Not so much. [AkaKai, PWP, Incest] - Part of the 'Digging That Red Spice' Series.


**Hello! This was yet another gift fic for my best friend that I really liked so I converted it to Vocaloid. I apologize if you see anything weird, I tried my hardest to check over the fic and fit it to the characters but I'm only human so please bear with me!**

 **By the way, I am considering just making a bunch of fics of Akaito getting some and calling it the "Digging that Red Spice" series because I sure like to make him fuck with others xD;; It's a thing now okay**

 **Vocaloid and it's characters do not belong to me.**

 **WARNING: Incest, Smut, Dirty Talk, Mention of toys (not used though)**

 **Headcanons that are used in this fic:**

 **-Akaito is a nurse that works on the night shift at a nearby hospital, so if you see anything that says 'Nurse', it's referring to Akaito. (I have no idea why I picture Akaito as a nurse, out of all things, but yolo)**

 **-Kaito is 'tsundere' towards Akaito normally, so that is why his boldness surprises Akaito.**

 **-Meiko is Kaito's best friend.**

* * *

It was a dumb dare; Kaito knew that from the beginning. But he just couldn't say no to Meiko over Skype, could he? Actually, he could, but would his best friend let him live that down? No, she wouldn't.

But one thing led to another, and here he was, drinking his 4th cup of beer, laughing stupidly.

"Ohh maaan, but that wasn't the best of it all. What killed me was-" Meiko couldn't even finish her sentence before the scarf-man bursted into laughter "Yoo Kai but I didn't even finish!"

"Ahahaha!" Kaito could barely even speak, all he did at this point was laugh stupidly and drink more. Until he noticed he had ran out of beer already. "Oh-uh..."

"Aw seems like you ran out of-" before Meiko could even finish, his best friend abruptly ended their video call. He mumbled a 'what-tee-vuuuuur~' as he got up his seat. One of his main problems with alcohol was that once he had a glass of it, he wanted more. And the cycle kept repeating over and over with each glass he had. And with his shit resistance to the strong liquid, well, he would get drunk quite easily.

He was in such a stupid state right now. He struggled to kept his feet on the floor, or walk, and all the while he couldn't stop laughing. Exactly what was so funny? Maybe how the air entered his lungs and 'tickled' them; That is one of the many excuses he had given when asked that question while in this pitiful state.

What he didn't expect though, when finally making it to the stairs, was encountering his lover and brother Akaito at the end of them.

"Huh? Oh, Kaikai!" He seemed to be in a good mood, which was nice. Honestly not even sober Kaito was expecting him, since at this time, he was supposed to be working at this time. But do you think drunk Kaito cares? No, he doesn't. He doesn't even care about the risks of jumping down the stairs to glomp your lover.

"AAAAKKAAAANNIIIIIIIIII!"He yelled this so loud while mindlessly throwing himself at the other one, it was kind of surprising the red-haired male could even catch him, fall down with him, and survive.

"A-Ah Kai-!" Was all he could say before falling down with the other. "Uhm, hi?" That was very unusual in a normal person, and extremely unusual on his brother, who usually played hard-to-get with him. Throwing themselves down the stairs for the other, he means.

"Akanii! You're here!" His way-too-happy-to-be-true boyfriend announced before giving the other one a sudden kiss. Their teeth even clanked because of how sudden it was but somehow Kaito made it work. However, that was not what 'Akanii' was surprised about.

"Ya...taste like alcohol" He never thought he would hear himself saying that, specially knowing how much brother denied alcohol.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Hhhh..." Why was nothing making sense tonight? His babe seemed to trail off on his words and stared at him with an almost dead stare for a couple of second. That is, until he randomly got all excited and bubbly again "OH! I wuss drinkn' sm' maybe ooooooooorrrrrrrr ma'beh not! Hahahaha!" And with that he began to laugh again.

And that just confirmed Akaito's doubts.

Woah hold up there, why would he even do that?

"Uhm, Kaikai you-"

"BAAAABE I MISSED YOU SO MUCHH! " he was abruptly interrupted by his drunken boyfriend, who hugged him so tightly he has to actually fight back a squeak. "Youu listund t'my cris of lonelinss? Youore sooooooooOOOOOO SWEET! Dis why I love you diiiiis much!" He kept squeezing him into his hug as he would start to laugh again "Lets have funn den okay?!"

"Fu-Fun...?" He was still a bit startled by how sudden this all was.

"Yessss! We must celebrate coss you here sooo earlyyy! In your room!" Suddenly, this all started to sound like a good idea.

"Oh? Celebration? I'm in~" Now Akaito was actually playing along, all the while wearing a smug smirk on his face. "How should be celebrate then?"

"Duh, lets have wild sex all night! You dun kno how _baaaaaaaaad_ I need youuuuurrr cock inside me riiiiiite noooowwww!" This was it. This was the line Akaito would have never even dreamed of Kaito saying.

"...Well, I sure love your definition of _celebration_ aight~" It even made him blush a bit from secondhand embarrassment because it was really odd to hear Kaito Shion out of **ALL** people speaking like that. But he didn't complain, oh _no_ , quite the contrary.

"Yay!" The drunken man cheered as he got up quickly, but made sure to take his brother's arm and pull him up while he did so "Lessdo funnn stufff! Newwwww~!" He simply began to laugh at nothing again as he dragged the taller man along all the way upstairs once more. It was kind of funny, or rather, very funny how bubbly and excited the usually quiet man had become with just an _x_ amount of alcohol.

"Kai, how much did you even drink?" Now the taller man was curious. This was a very important question, he had to know so he would know how much should he give him next time. Wait what-

"Ohhh juuuusssst a bit! Doss'it mattur? No it duunnn!" He simply pulled the man into his room and from there, he let go and went right behind him to push him all the way to the bed. 'Akanii' was seated and before he could talk he already had the intoxicated man sitting over him.

"Woah, you sure are happy tonight" he couldn't help but joke around, kind of expecting this was actually Kaito playing around. He couldn't be _that_ drunk...could he?

"Mh-hmmmmm!" That was the last sound that came out so happy from the lice cream lover's mouth. Right after it, a sudden kiss was what his mouth gave to the other guy. He snaked his arms around his neck and pulled him closer to himself as soon as he could, turning their kiss deep already. It was not one of the usually sweet kisses that Kaito would give; it was much wetter, he really wasn't holding himself back. Why, he even licked over his man's lips, and nipped over them too, but before this one could respond, Kaito himself broke the kiss briefly, taking a deep breath before speaking more unexpected words against his lover's lips.

"I know I have been all laughs since you got here, but...I was not kidding. I really really _really_ wanted to have sex with you...and I still do...~"

The night was full of surprises, and they just kept coming one after the other for the red-haired man man. He couldn't help but grin a bit too widely before he pecked over his lips briefly, and of course he couldn't not respond to that.

"Well, I'm all yours~" His words earned him a playful giggle from the other one who nodded with a very noticeable smirk lingering on his lips.

"I know you are...and I'm _glad_ you are" this words were seconded with another giggle before the owner of them kissed passionately the lips of his lover. He began to lick over his lips begging for an entrance that was granted only seconds later. This pleased Kaito, who was not hesitant in slipping his tongue into the other one's mouth right away. Akaito let him explore around all he wanted, which he did. He took his sweet time moving his tongue all around in a slow manner until he felt the other one's tongue brushing against his own. He took the hint and happily did he start to lick all around his tongue.

The red haired male could hardly believe it was still Kaito when this one started to press himself against him. Sure he could sometimes work up the courage to do that, but to drag his hands along his body? Specifically to his _crotch_? That was new.

The dance their tongues had created however came to an abrupt end because the drunken man ended it. "Gosh, it's so hot..." He leaned back a bit before he quickly got rid of his hoodie. It was now that the older brother realized his younger sibling hadn't been wearing any pants all this time. Before he had the time to point it out or make some comment about it, he was silenced again by yet another kiss coming from his eager companion.

Kaito wasted no time now. He placed his hands on his lover's chest while giving him a not-as-eager but still deep kiss, but he would eventually move his hands to unbutton the shirt of the other one, although he easily was starting to grow impatient while doing this, but he still did it slowly so he could actually do it right. If this is where you think his unexpected actions end, let me tell you it gets better, because, once done with unbuttoning and sliding down the shirt, he even started to press his butt over the other one's crotch. _Lovely._

"Akaniiiii..." His voice made it evident just how horny he was feeling at that moment. He traced his hands over his lover's bare chest slowly, taking his sweet time to lower them to his stomach and then lower them even more. He seemed very pleased and even giggled when he felt a hard _something_ touch against his butt at this point. "Does dut mean I'm doin' it right...?" He didn't need to explain himself, the other one already knew what he was talking about.

"You're doing... _perfect_ , Kaito..." The other managed to breathe out once he let out a pleased grunt under his breath. He sincerely loved how he was being so bold, but seemed to retain a slight touch of his usual shyness.

"Ehehe...~ I-I am alwuss s-so shy...doing stuff like t-this..." His voice trailed off as his head looked down. He had leaned his butt back a bit so his hands could be the ones rubbing themselves against his man's crotch, and continued speaking "...I...had always dremud of doing dis...just surprisin'ye on'day...being b-bold and all...but I was alwuss afraid...I'd do it wrong...so..." Oh _baby_ , you're doing so good even words cannot describe it, don't you worry.

"Aw, Kaito...you don't have to be shy with me~" It was cute how, as drunk as he was, he was still the same Kaito he lived with everyday (and secretly gave him hope to convince him to do something like this sober-)

"But I do!" Now the ice cream lover stood up. He put his hands on his lover's legs and began to spread them slowly as he would lower himself, but didn't _dare_ to break the eye contact between the two "Your opinion about me...in and out bed, _that_ is the most important one...~" The way he placed his head in between his legs, without breaking eye contact still, while he said that...

Oh god, was _this_ actually happening?

"There are a lot of things I never dared to do..." His voice held a seductive tone in it, which only made Akaito even more attention to them, although he would usually do anyways. His hands worked their way to properly undo his pants and pull them down a bit, along with his underwear. "...just because I didun want to disappoint you while doin'em..." The words would start again only after his hands had snaked into his underwear and dared to pull out the hard member that was hidden in it.

"Like this~" he leaned his head in so his mouth would close to what he had in his hand, and planted a kiss at the tip of it. He broke into giggles after doing so, and even smiled up to his lover, although a blush lingered on his face, revealing the shyness he still felt about all this "I haven't gottun arund to doin'this, rite?"

Akaito could only gulp. My god, he was being _so_ cute at the moment, he was fighting back the urge to just take him and eat him out. But at the same time, this was something he had always secretly hoped for. And there he was, about to be blown by him. Could this night get any better?

"K-Kai..." He kind of moaned out at this point. The red-haired male had to admit, he _was_ eager about what was going to happen. Luckily his brother got the hint and leaned his head a bit closer to his cock.

"Have a good meal~" Was all he said before he opened his mouth wide enough to he could get the tip into his mouth. Even himself, in his intoxicated state, could not believe he actually worked up the courage to do that. But there was no turning back now was there? Plus, he'd be lying if he said he didn't actually want to do this. This was all his idea, after all.

He started to bob the tip of Akaito's cock into his mouth, shyly and slowly at first. Inside his head he really wondered if he had started out with the right foot, but he didn't let his worries show; He tried to show himself as if he was 100% confident of what he was doing. After some seconds of testing himself, he decided to take more of the man's member into his mouth.

Meanwhile, the lucky guy was enjoying himself very much. First one of his fantasies was becoming true and second, it was feeling better than he imagined. Maybe it was special because it was Kaito doing it, he didn't know though. He let out a shaky breath through his mouth though, when he felt like the other one started to move his head up and down in an slow motion.

In other words, he started to (finally) suck him off.

While moving his head up and down over the half of his length, he kept his hands on the other half, of which he took the delicacy of massaging with his thumbs. He kept his pace slow yet playful as he was still testing himself, but the man on the other end already was wishing for more. Luckily for him, the man doing the 'job' began to actually feel confident about what he was doing, so his pace began to increase.

"Kai...~" Akaito Shion shamelessly breathed out his lover's name, and this one was quick to respond. Kaito directed his gaze up to him while making a 'Hmmm...?' sound to accompany it, so the red-haired male would look down at him. When he did though, he was greeted with one of the hottest views he had the pleasure of seeing, and could help but grin suggestively at it. "You're doing great~"

"...~" This earned him a smirk from the blue-haired man. He began to drag his tongue along while his mouth engulfed more and more of his cock. By now, Kaito's actions were sending shivers down his brother's spine. Sometimes he would focus on bobbing his tip into his mouth for some seconds once more, but he promptly went back to sucking off most of it.

"Hah...~" The lucky brother rose his hand and put it over his love's head while this one moved up and down in a quicker pace. The other man took this as him pleading for more, so he gave him more; he began to insert more of his cock into his mouth each time he would go down. While moving his head up, he was sure to drag his tongue along the sides of his member, and once he would reach the tip, he would give it a nice suck. He then would go down and repeat the process.

And the best of it all? He kept _eye contact_.

He didn't know his brother could be _this_ 'hardcore' though, or well, he just expected him to be much shyer about the whole ordeal. But maybe alcohol was the main reason he was even down there to begin it, and doing it in that kind of way; With no fear, or trying his best to not show any. It was so great, Akaito couldn't help but hope for more.

While 'Kai' continued to repeat his slightly teasing actions, he felt some pressure on his head. Was he actually pushing his head down? Was that a good sign or not? Anyways, he took it as a hint of going faster, so gladly did his start to suck him off in a much faster pace. Since he was not sure about this, he couldn't trust himself or his gag reflex, so he wouldn't actually take the whole thing into his mouth. He however made up for it by massaging and pressing his thumbs against the area his mouth would not reach.

This was heaven for the redhead. He simply was in a blissful state in the moment, and the best part of that was that their night was just beginning, because he sure as hell took the "wild sex all night long" thing very seriously. _Specially_ if during the whole night he'd behave like this; It was simply too perfect to let it go to waste.

"Mmm...ahaa-hoo..." That was the long haired man's voice trying to call out his lover "Ahaa-hoo...wuk'at meh..." At some point did the man receiving the blowjob closed his eyes, probably letting his imagination go wild about what could happen after that. After hearing him call him out however, he opened his eyes again...

...Only to be greeted by his lover's mouth pressing his cock against one of his inner cheeks to lick on the side of it teasingly. And after that he had the nerve to smile innocently like he didn't just do that.

"Do'huu lak'it...~?" The innocent tone his voice had was something that added a nice touch to his lewd actions. He didn't let the other one answer since he simply went back to sucking him vigorously.

Oh but Akaito did answer alright.

It didn't take long before Kaito started to notice there was something different with what he had in his mouth. Was it getting bigger? Harder? Or was he imagining things? He wasn't really. It was time.

"Ahaa-hoo...? Hah-yu-" Before he could finish his sentence he already got an answer.

"Yeah...I'm gonna end soon..." He breathed out as he gripped his hair a bit tightly, hoping he didn't hurt him, and luckily for him he didn't. At this, the blue-haired male smirked and began to do what any person would do at this point: He began to move his head up and down as fast as he could at this point. Not only that, but he would take his time to suck specially hard on the tip, bob it in and out of his mouth, and more importantly, make eye contact.

This was all too much for the other man who had found himself in a vulnerable state now. He finally couldn't take it anymore and let out a low but long moan as he would release himself into the other one's mouth. Said other one was a bit surprised about how sudden it was although he was warned, and pulled off a tad early. In the end, not only did he had cum in his mouth, but also on his face, specifically around his right cheek and his mouth; it gave him a nice touch, fitting for the heated moment.

While the younger male regained himself, Kaito made sure to swallow what he had in his mouth, and after that he'd stand up again. He was determined to keep playing dominant, or at least, keep on leading. But instead, Akaito quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the bed, and wasted no time in putting himself on top of the other.

"No no~" now he was the one with a teasing tone on his voice as he would tap the stained lips of his lover with his index finger "You have done sooo much~ It's your turn now~"

"But-" he couldn't continue his words as anyways the man on top of him gave a him, yet brief, kiss. After that, there no objections so he proceeded to kiss over his lips softly before trailing down to his neck. Since 'Kai' had already done most of the job and stripped himself, he would have to only get rid of his underwear, which he decided to do as he planted kisses over his chest.

"...mmmm...ke...that..." Akaito at first thought he had just imagined his lover's voice, but better be safe than sorry, no? So he stopped his kisses for some brief seconds to look up at the other with a small tilt of his head.

"What was that?"

"I-I...like that...when you ki-kiss my chest..." Well well well, this was new. Do you know how much he'd have to beg to get Kaito to tell him what he liked? And he never gave a straight-forward answer (although it wasn't hard to guess what he meant...most of the time); yet here he was, telling him that he liked getting his chest kissed. Would he say more than that?

"Oh~ Why don't you tell me what else you like?" He would lower his lips again against his skin, leaving butterfly kisses that turned to be a lil' bit less innocent when he'd dare to stick his tongue out of his mouth to brush it against the other one's skin. This earned him more words from the other.

"Hh...I-I like t-the feeling of your t-tongue against my skin...Aka..." Well, this was perfect!

"Oh? Do you like it here?" Right after saying, he passed over his nipple very slowly, obviously to tease him. The other one sucked in a sharp breath as the moment passed, and this one finally ended in an airy moan.

"Y-yes, ah...I love that..." Akaito put on his face the smuggest grin he could have ever put on it, and if Kaito wasn't drunk right now he would have probably hit him really hard across the face and the moment would be over; Instead though, the drunk man grinned down at him "S-stop that, you're embarrassing me..."

"Ah, hah hah~" instead of speaking, he simply went back to tracing his tongue around the sensitive pinkish area in a teasing motion, which caused the other to let out a few shaky breaths. In time did the redhead start to trace his tongue over the nipple and even suck on it. He smiled a hit when he felt his lover's hand go through his hair.

"A-Aka...ah...y-your...teeth...u-use your teeth...gr-graze th-them against...mmgh..." He needed to say no more. Right away did he comply his request and carefully grazed his teeth along, and the intoxicated one couldn't help but moan loudly in pleasure and even grip at his hair a bit tightly. "A-ah sorry..." Akaito simply shook his head and he ended up smiling a bit.

His brother was kind enough to repeat the same actions on his ignored nipple, which he loved because he wasn't even going to ask him to do so in the first place, so he found it a nice touch. However, while he was mid action, he started to squirm a bit and decided to let him know what he wanted once more.

"A-Akanii I-I...want you...already..."

"Well, aren't'cha eager?" The voice of the mentioned one would only sound seconds later after he'd let go of his now abused nipple "We still have to prepare you though~"

"Mmm, but I want you now..." As drunk as he was he knew it was not a good idea go to the most carnal part of their act without some preparation; He needed to be stretched out. So he started to squirm again, and for once in the night, he felt so shy about what he was going to say that he even had to advert his gaze elsewhere while a deep blush lingered on his face; just like the normal Kaito would do.

"W-well d-do it fast...u-use the lube if you have to, I just... _need_ you inside...soon..."

That line was enough to make his dick all the way up in less than a second. It wasn't anything too dirty, really, but...coming from _him_ , it was a whole different story. Look at him, all desperate and needy for him, not denying his feelings for once and simply laying there like an open book.

"Right~" He would get up the bed with his smug grin still lingering there from ear to ear. Meanwhile, the man on the bed was starting to get eager. He was kind of slowly realizing the events that had passed ever since he had gotten there and he couldn't believe all of this was because he was horny. Since when did he let his neediness take over him this much? ...Since he drank alcohol of course. In the end the blue-haired male was even feeling proud of himself. "I finally did it" he would whisper only so he could hear before letting out a giggle.

In time, the man who made himself absent for some moments came back, lube in hand. He wasted no time in opening the bottle and squirting out some of its contents onto his fingers, while the other one would stare expectantly at him; He even went as far as bitting his lower lip and this did not go unnoticed.

"Oho? Aren't you eager~" They had already established how much Kaito longed for attention in all ways that night, but it didn't hurt to rewind a bit now did it?

Without further ado, the man put the lube away for a second and lowered himself slightly so he could see better. Kaito made things easier for him and gladly spread his legs wide open for him. The redhead simply flashed him a grin as a way of saying thanks, and after that, he would start to press his thumb, a finger without lube on it, against the man's entrance in a way of teasing him. He could hear how the other sucked in a sharp breath and tensed slightly, then he would breath out in a shaky way and would softly whine out his name, obviously not appreciating the teasing.

"Aight, needy Kaikai~" his voice kept the playful tone it would have most of the time, which distracted the mentioned one for a second; when he felt the first finger slide in with no problem unexpectedly, he couldn't help but let out a sharp moan.

"Ahhh~!" He kind of jolted in that second there. It did not hurt nor did it feel foreign, but god has he been waiting for _something_ to go inside him all night, although he's expecting something bigger soon.

"Ehehe...~" Pleased with the strong reaction, he started to move his finger inside him with ease, yet he did it slowly, mostly out of habit. However, upon hearing the whines coming from the man on the receiving end, he quickly began to pick up his pace and even went as far as shoving the second finger inside which slid in with no trouble. This made the guy at the other end jolt while letting out a moan higher and wetter than those of before. "Y-You really are eager..."

"Ahh...uhhh...mmm...mmhmmm...ah..." He only responded with sounds, or rather, he could only bring himself respond that way. He was delighted when he felt those fingers start to stretch him out with care. His breathing had become steady again and he started to move less and instead just stared down at the other.

"Mm...h-hit it p-please..." Huh? He knew what he was talking about obviously, yet he still wanted to play dumb to tease him. He just couldn't let the opportunity pass up.

"Huhh? Hit where?" He feigned ignorance but all this with a knowing smile pasted on his face.

"Y-you know! Ahh...wherrr's makes f-feel...g-good..." He seemed a bit embarrassed of himself now but that did that stop him? Not at all. "Akanii...yourralmos'there..." To be guided by him...

"Ah you, here?" Of course Akaito would know his way all over to that same spot he has reached so many times before; this time he hit against it suddenly to earn a big reaction. And he did.

"A-AAaahhh...~!" He even arched his back up in ecstasy right on that moment. A low chuckle escaped the other man's lips, not because he was laughing at him, but now even _he_ was starting to get desperate.

He'd hit against his sweet spot each time he pushed his fingers into him, although he would also make sure to press his tense walls. The more he stared at his lover, the more he bit his lip in expectation.

"Ah, d-do you think you're good...?" He still thought he was going too fast but...

"...Akaito...d-do me..." Who was the redhead to say no to this petition? His fingers slid out of him right away. Although he wanted to just shove his member inside, he knew it was better to put lube on it as well, so he had to look away for a second to squirt some more of the cold lubricant onto his palm, then wrap the very same around his eager cock and begin to stroke himself.

It was only after he did all that that he looked up, and _boy_ was he greeted with _quite_ the view.

While he did that, Kaito had taken the liberty of turning himself around and raising his body on all four, and what was in front of Akaito? A very nice view of his 'booty', that's what. And not only that, he had been staring back to see when the other one would look up, and right after he did, he started to _wave_ his butt from side to side slightly, all while wearing a shy smile on his flushed face.

"I'm waiting...~" he taunted the other as he stroked himself to apply the lube on him, all while staring at his lover's attributes.

It was soon enough when the younger male had enough and kneeled himself himself to position his cock in front of his entrance. Although he wanted to simply shove himself all in on one thrust, he pushed the thought back and instead rubbed and probed his tip around and over the older male's entrance. This one could only shiver in expectancy, all while clenching the sheets with his hands. His legs were visibly shaking, showing just how much he was longing for the other inside of him.

"I'm coming in...~" The teasing man announced as he actually started to press his member onto the hole although he did not push it in right away, as if expected an answer.

"F-Finally..." That was a very good one. Without further ado, Akaito began to slide himself into the other, who could only let out low yet long moans the deeper he reached. He had stopped midway through and placed his hands on his man's sides, who had began to pant a bit.

"You okay...?" He still thought he was being a tad rough despite using lube and this one proving useful since he had no trouble in pushing his member inside. Still, better be safe than sorry, _no?_

"Ahh...y-yess..." He managed to say a bit between his pants, but he later let out a small chuckle "F-finally, the reel'deal..."

"Real...deal?" What did he mean by that? He didn't expect the answer he got, that's for sure.

"Aha...ahaha...do you _really_ think I dun get'needy when you not'ome...? Its'a good thing you showed me wherr'yourr toys arrr...~" ...Was this for real?

"So...you actually use them?" It's true that Akaito had told him they were there for him when he felt lonely, but he didn't think the blue haired male would take him seriously. He didn't even think he would remember they were even there.

"At least twice a week~" he seemed so proud of himself when he said this, as if he was saying _'Just for you'_ even though he didn't. The redhead couldn't help hut chuckle and squeezed his sides gently after hearing such response, which turned him on even more. Being _this_ wanted sure felt nice.

"I'm going to move...~" This time he didn't wait for a response. And that is how it started; he began to thrust into his partner slowly and with care, just enjoying the warmth he felt inside him and how his walls clenched around him as if they were giving him a 'welcoming'. Akaito couldn't help but let out shaky breaths and low moans at such sensations he felt through he member, while the other would shamelessly let out longer yet still low moans.

"Ahh...Akaito...I-I really wuv'u..." This words only encouraged the mentioned one to start to pick up his pace. He would push himself deeper into the other although he did not shove his cock all the way inside just yet.

"I love you too...Kaito..." A low chuckle followed his words as he stared down at his man, who would only moan for more.

He kept his pace the same for a while, and neither of them had trouble with this. Either way, Kaito was making things much more enjoyable by being extremely vocal.

"Aka...huuh...ahhh! I-I wuv'it..." He would say, but he would never finish the sentence, so 'Aka' had to ask.

"What do you love?"

"when you f-fuck m-me...I wuv'it..." His blunt words made the other man blush, but he was not complaining. He was doing the opposite, actually. "G-God yer'jast s-so...mmmgh...! S-so...great...!" Well, Akaito's confidence was boosted.

"Hehe...you're getting t-tighter..." It was true; His walls had started to tighten considerably around the intrusive member.

"S-sorry...ahhh...p-please...g-go...de-deeper...Ak-aka...i-ito..." He didn't have to say no more. In one single thrust, the man shoved his entire cock inside of him and at the same time pushed it all the way to his sweet spot, hitting against it harshly. _"AHHH~!"_ He couldn't back the loud moan, and he couldn't hold himself up either; At least, not the upper part of his body. He simply left his lower half up and it was only because the other one was holding him to do so.

Akaito never went faster than he already was; instead, he would pull back almost all the way out and then would push his cock all the way inside in one swift thrust that always ended hit right against his sweet spot. Kaito's loud moans of 'Ak-Akaito...!' 'M-more...!' were heard across the room several times because of this, and he didn't make any effort in trying to stop them from appearing.

"Gah...! A-Aka..." By the way his walls began to tighten even more and by how he clenched the sheets tightly after a while of being fucked so intensely, his lover could tell what he was going to say.

"Hah...m-me too..." The warmth inside his lover was simply making him feel great. The way he didn't hold himself back, how he encouraged him for more...it was all too much. Soon he would start to simply quicken his pace, as much as he could in his current state, only so that he could bring himself to the end while also bringing the other with him.

Kaito was the first one who gave into the climax, making sure to yell 'I-I'm...c-cumming...!' right before doing. Some thrusts after that, his brother joined him and finished off inside him.

The room was now filled with pants. The air was thick, but it was not awkward. Akaito slid himself out of the other only so he could let himself fall back on the bed, although not to lay down but to sit.

They simply stayed there, the only thing they heard was each other's pants. It was then that he decided to look over to the other, or rather, look at his butt. His load was overflowing and it was sliding itself down Kaito's leg as well as directly just falling down against the sheets.

"Damn..." He whispered lowly. He came a lot, apparently. Still, Kaito was not bothered by this and simply rose his upper half up before he would turn himself around to face the other. He crawled closer to him and gave him a chaste kiss. It lasted for what it seemed like forever, and neither wanted to pull away, but the one who started it was the one who did so.

 _"...well, we have a long night ahead of us, don't we...?"_

* * *

Sore. Dead. Exhausted. Those were a few of the many words that could describe the blue haired man's state when he finally began to wake up, only because the sun's rays had hit against his face.

"Ugh, fuck off..." He simply laid on his side and was determined to keep on sleeping, but he suddenly felt someone's stare on him, so he simply opened his eyes, although slowly, and looked up.

Akaito was staring at him with the dumbest grin ever, all while staring down at him. He had put his elbow on the bed and was using his hand to support his head to look down at him.

"Ayeee~ Mornin' sunshine" He said a little bit too happy. He leaned down for his good morning kiss which Kaito surprisingly did return. He pulled back though, and continued to talk. "You are quite the vocal guy when drunk ya know?"

Oh shit. Wait a second.

"...wait, so what happened...it wasn't some sexual fantasy of mine...?" It REALLY happened?! Oh fuck, oh fuck-

"Sexual fantasies? Why don't you tell me more about that? And while we're at that, how 'bout tellin'me about when ya feel lonely?"

Fuck.


End file.
